¿Egoísta? No lo creo
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Después del intento de Riley en huir, las emociones comienzan a adaptarse poco a poco sin perder el control nuevamente; sin embargo, algo le ocurre a Alegría, poniendo nerviosos a los demás sentimientos, principalmente a Tristeza... Soy muy egoísta, ¿verdad?—sonríe avergonzada—. Soy un sentimiento demasiado egoísta, ¿no lo crees Tristeza?... One-shot.


**I** nside **O** ut © **D** isney **P** ixar

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿E** goísta **?... N** o lo creo

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una semana desde el intento de Riley de huir de su nuevo hogar, las cosas poco a poco empiezan a mejorar y más con la adaptación de Riley en San Francisco. Las cosas no se pusieron dulces después de ese trágico suceso, pero las emociones de Riley comenzaban a aceptarlo y trabajar juntos en su cuartel general para poder calmar la situación.

A pesar de la tranquilidad entre las emociones, hay algo que provocaba a Alegría no estar con a su cien por ciento con su positiva actitud. Camina de un lado a otro, incluso leyendo los manuales con cierta seriedad y eso comenzaba a preocupar a las demás emociones, principalmente a la pequeña Tristeza.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Alegría? ¿Por qué lee esos pesados libros y de pésimo color?—preguntó Desagrado con un ligero tono de angustia y después cruza los brazos de desesperación—. Ash, como que esto no es normal.

— ¿Y sí a Alegría se cayó en algún lugar?—Temor mordió sus manos morados para calmar sus miedos, pero para él es imposible, por eso es considerado Temor—. ¿O la secuestraron y nos dieron a una Alegría falsa? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

— ¡Ya cállate!—gritó furioso Furia apunto de sacar llamas en su cabeza, aventó al suelo su periódico y se acerca a querer golpear al tonto de Temor—. ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Mientras que Furia, Temor y Desagrado discutían sobre las posibles causas del extraño comportamiento de Alegría, Tristeza decidió caminar hacia donde estaba su amiga y se sentó al lado de ella. Alegría no la había visto, su mente seguía concentrada en leer esos libros y aprender cosas importantes en caso de una gran emergencia.

— ¿Alegría?—cuestionó Tristeza, extendió su brazo temblorosa y tocando cálidamente el hombro de la peli azul —. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh?—Alegría se sorprendió al ver a Tristeza a su lado, no la había notado. Aquel sentimiento de felicidad rápidamente dejó un lado el libro, su mirada ahora estaba enfocada a Tristeza, se rascó la nuca y se forzó hacer una sonrisa—. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo siempre tengo una actitud positiva!

Tristeza se puso triste, parpadeó un par de veces y ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, no aceptando la respuesta de Alegría. Alegría no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, suspiró con cansancio, luego decidió ver aquellas esferas que poseían los recuerdos de Riley y con el color que representaba el sentimiento que almacenó esos recuerdos. Recuerda cuando Riley aún vivía en su antiguo hogar, todas esas esferas de color amarillo, aquel color que representaba Alegría, casi repletas de ella… Los demás sentimientos… Solo tenían unos cuantos y mucho menos tenía la oportunidad Tristeza de estar presente.

Alegría solo pensaba en ella y solo en ella… Daba oportunidad a los demás sentimientos como Furia, Desagrado o Temor porque creía que también eran importantes para el bienestar a Riley, pero jamás le importó a Tristeza. A ella la consideró un estorbó, un sentimiento que solo hacía daño a su niña y que no entendía su utilidad.

— ¿Alegría?—preguntó otra vez Tristeza, preocupándose cada vez más.

—Tristeza, quiero hacerte una pregunta y necesito que me la respondas con honestidad—Alegría habló seriamente, impresionando al sentimiento azul—. Soy muy egoísta, ¿verdad?—sonríe avergonzada—. Soy un sentimiento demasiado egoísta, ¿no lo crees Tristeza?

— ¿Egoísta?—Tristeza nunca creyó que oiría esa palabra salir de la boca de Alegría, abrió un poco su boca de la impresión y sintió como sus lentes estaba a punto de caerse—. Yo…—Tragó en seco, se acomodó sus lentes y se preparó para decir su respuesta—. No lo creo.

—Estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?—Alegría seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez rastros de tristeza empezaron a esparcirse en su rostro—. Eres muy noble Tristeza, pero no es necesario que mientas para que me sienta mejor, pero te lo agradezco.

—Yo—esta vez Tristeza alza las comisuras de sus labios en alto—… Yo nunca miento Alegría, lo sabes bien—Alegría observó a su compañera y amiga muy sorprendida, ¿qué es lo que acababa de decir? Y aun Tristeza le faltaba hablar más—. Eres el sentimiento más importante de Riley, no eres egoísta Alegría, quieres que Riley sea feliz y que esté bien… Y eso no es egoísmo.

Entonces Alegría mostró sus típicas sonrisas dedicadas a su amiga, es cierto, Tristeza nunca miente y jamás lo hará… Ella siempre será de confiar.

—Tienes razón Tristeza—luego se levantó de su asiento de buen humor, tomó la mano de su amiga e hizo que se levantará también—. ¡Vamos Tristeza! ¡Hay que ayudar a Riley juntas!

—Sí...

Y ahora Tristeza tiene un recuerdo que pondrá felices a ambas.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
